


Captain Canada and the Spacer Soldier

by sparkly_butthole



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: “Well, I hate to tell you, there’s no way I’ll be going to Cerberus unless it’s over my dead body.” He winces; that might have been a stupid thing to say.“If you insist.”Yep, stupid.Just a little bit of silliness for Arke's birthday. <3 Hope you enjoy it, dear!





	Captain Canada and the Spacer Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arke/gifts).



  
  


The Normandy sails along quietly through Hawking Eta, stealth systems online and crew ready for anything. Rumors of an apparition have been spreading around here, and Captain Canada can’t help but hope the rumors are true- against his better judgment, of course. 

The official story is the chase for the sniper that outwitted them back on Mars. After twelve assassinations in the year following the debacle, the Captain feels personally responsible for each and every death. But that’s only part of the reason the Captain is there.

They are preparing to land on Corang, a shit hole that the Captain had only heard about from Shepard and his days with Cerberus. The Firewalker project was one of the Commander’s least favorite missions; he called the Hammerhead a downgraded version of the Mako, which is saying something, in Kaidan’s estimation. The Mako had been a hot mess.

Sighing at the memories of Shepard’s terrible driving, he walks to the bridge. Joker glances briefly at him, meeting his eyes in acknowledgement and solidarity; he knows what it’s like to lose the most important person in your life. EDI had been booted back up, of course, but with only partial memory intact, they’d had to do most of the legwork on the relationship all over again.

The Captain, on the other hand, thought he’d lost John entirely two years ago at Omega station. The op didn’t even yield results, and Captain Canada had nearly gone insane losing his newly reacquainted love again. They were pretty sure it was Cerberus that took him and most likely killed him, though they never found the body. It’s not inconceivable that Shepard could still be alive.

Could the rumors of his survival be true? Could John really be here?

He meets Joker’s eyes once more as Joker presses in the landing coordinates. Hope is a dangerous thing, they both know. Nevertheless, attempting to kill it now would be like trying to stop breathing: impossible.

EDI’s voice booms through the ship’s speakers. “Logged: First Officer Vakarian and Staff Lieutenant Vega ashore. Captain Canada has the deck.”

Through the viewport, he can see the shuttle fly down to the soup that comprises most of the planet’s surface. Intel says there’s a base of operations here. Whether they find something on the Soldier or possibly even Shepard, no telling, but one thing’s certain: the Captain isn’t leaving here until they’ve dug up _ some _ thing.

He tenses as shots are heard over the radio, but Vakarian can handle himself in there, especially with Vega. But while the Captain’s been in charge for nearly two years, he’s still not used to the pressures of command. Not like Shepard was. It’s hard for him to stay put and not be out in the field.

That’s one thing he and Shep had in common.

“You’re gonna find him, you know.”

“Yeah, you say that.”

“Hey, don’t do that to yourself.” Joker makes as though to pat his arm but thinks better of it. Ever since Shepard disappeared, the Captain hasn’t liked being touched. After so long without a partner, John’s touch had been the biggest comfort he’d ever known. Not having it makes him feel like a live wire all the time.

“Well, what am I supposed to do, Joker?” He winces; snapping at Joker- or anyone else- isn’t going to help the problem. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I get it. Just have faith.”

“I’ve lost him twice already. Third time better not be the charm.”

Joker just nods and they sit in silence until Garrus radios back. “On the way, and I’ve got something you’re gonna want to see. I’m warning you, though, it’s ugly.”

“Come on up to my cabin when you get back. I’ll debrief you there.”

“Copy.”

 

Captain Canada stares at a spot on the wall as he waits for Officer Vakarian. It’s the exact same spot where Shepard had once tossed him in passion, the first night the Captain had gotten on his knees and said he was willing to bottom for the Commander. It’d been so good that night, felt like he came for an hour, then floated about on a cloud for the rest of the night.

He sighs and shakes his head, trying to find a safe haven from these memories. 

When the door opens, the Captain is so relieved to have company he bounces up onto his toes, startling Garrus, who raises an eyebrow. Captain Canada just shakes his head at his First Officer, who nods back; their relationship has grown splendidly since Shepard’s been gone, which seems to him the silver lining on this shit cake. They can communicate through gestures better than anyone he’s ever known, even he and Shepard.

Garrus’ face sobers up- as much as a turian’s face can, at least- as he approaches the Captain. This is gonna be bad, he can feel it.

“What’s going on, Garrus? Out with it.”  _ Before I get an ulcer over here _ .

“I’ll just give you the datapad. It’s not good, though, Captain. You probably want to sit down for it.”

_ Well that’s not ominous or anything, Vakarian. _

He takes the datapad and sits obediently. What could the turian’s trepidation be about? Garrus is nigh unflappable.

The first page nearly stops his heart.

_ Commander John Shepard. Alias: The Spacer Soldier _

“... John’s the sniper?” But how? He’d never do something like this!

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg. Keep reading.”

_ Subject 7353: Super Soldier serum test. In the attempt to recreate Captain Canada’s genetic augmentation, we’ve finally found a soldier capable of surviving the process. The Spacer Soldier will be wiped and broken promptly. There is much to be done. _

“... wiped?” The Captain swallows audibly.

“Yes. They took his memories and brainwashed him. He serves Cerberus as a mindless weapon now. I suggest you not read further. I did, and I wish I hadn’t. Suffice it to say they tortured him. Leave it at that. Now we have to figure out how to get him back.”

“And from there?” His mind is reeling. Almost better that John had died than this. Would they be able to bring him back at all?

“I don’t know. If he’s augmented, we need to set up special restraints for him. Contact the Alliance?”

“Yeah… Hackett specifically. We don’t want the Council getting wind of this. They might strip him of his Spectre status and put him in prison. It’s not his fault this happened to him.”

“Hackett might want to put him in prison, too. Just prepare for that possibility.”

His face falls. “Yeah. I will.”

“I’m so sorry, Captain. We’ll get him home though.” Garrus pats him on the shoulder as he leaves his quarters. Captain Canada’s all alone again, this time with that cursed file. What are they going to do?

Thankfully, Hackett is on his side. The three-time savior of the galaxy shouldn’t be treated as a war criminal no matter what he’s done, and hearing from another powerful voice that they’d get John back is a helluva morale booster. By the time he gets the call from the CIC, he’s feeling pretty damn good. 

All that’s about to change.

 

He walks into a nightmare.

The former Commander Shepard stands in the midst of chaos, three people dead on the ground and the entire set of officers, including Vega and Vakarian, with guns trained on him. He should be subdued by now, but the only people looking terrified are the Normandy crew. 

The hiss of the elevator doors causes Shepard- the Spacer Soldier- to turn sharply in Captain Canada’s direction and narrow his eyes. Then he speaks, and it’s a voice the Captain’s never heard out of John in all their time together.

“Are you Captain Canada?”

“Yes, I am.” He’s proud of himself that his own voice is steady.

“Good. You’re coming with me.”

“Excuse me?”

The other crew members tighten their grips, but Captain Canada motions for them to drop them, against his better judgment. But this is Shepard, for goodness’ sake! He can’t really mean the Captain harm, can he?

“You’re coming with me.” The Soldier’s voice is steady and calm, as though there weren’t fifteen guns currently pointed at him. As though he could fight his way out of this with a flick of his wrist, and perhaps he can. The Captain shudders.

“And just where might I be going?”

“To your new masters.”

_ Ugh _ . “And are these also your masters, by chance?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I hate to tell you, there’s no way I’ll be going to Cerberus unless it’s over my dead body.” He winces; that might have been a stupid thing to say.

“If you insist.” 

Yep, stupid.

Before he can even blink, the Soldier is across the star map and backing him up against the elevator. It hisses closed before the guns can turn on him, though the attempts to fire upon the Soldier cause bullets to ding against the metal. He can dimly hear people screaming, but he’s too focused on the fact that the Soldier’s- no,  _ Shepard’s _ \- fingers are closing around his throat. He scrambles against the onslaught, but whatever serum Shepard received, whether up to par in comparison to his own Canadian-made juice, has made him too strong. The Captain’s biotics are all he has left.

The field crackles to life and something strange happens. Shepard’s eyes narrow again, now so close to the Captain’s own, but it’s not in anger or aggression. The Captain swears he sees a spark of recognition there.

Emboldened, he reaches out and casts stasis. Thankfully it works, and he’s able to pry away Shepard’s fingers. Breath’s never felt so sweet flowing into his lungs, but the stasis only lasts so long, and he has to convince Shepard of the truth because he’s fairly certain he can’t actually beat him hand to hand. He barely could before, and that was only because the people of Canada bestowed on him the highest rank possible, thanks to his bravery in the war.

“You know me,” he starts, but his voice sounds weak and scared.  _ C’mon, Captain, you can do this. For Canada if not for yourself _ . “I’m your partner. Your true love? We’ve been together through thick and thin. I love you.” 

The Soldier’s eyes are wild now, and he is rearing to move, to talk, to attack again. The confusion is clear in those ice blue eyes though, and the Captain’s gonna take advantage of it. That, or die here.

Belatedly he realizes that EDI hasn’t interrupted or overriden the locks, which likely means Shepard’s shut the AI down. Joker’s probably rebooting her, and the team must be on its way down the elevator shaft on foot, but it’ll be too late. He has to resolve this situation now.

“Shepard. I’m not going to fight you. I love you and if you kill me here, so be it. I can’t fight you. If I kill you, I’d never forgive myself.” He’s babbling, but he doesn’t know what else to say. And he’s scared. Terrified. It’s a risk, but one he has to take.

He lets the stasis go and stares at Shepard, head held high. Shepard moves as though to strike a fatal blow, but stops just before he can do it. 

“... Kaidan?”

“Yeah, Shep. Kaidan.”

“But… you’re my mission! I have to kill you. I’m sorry.”

The Captain’s heart drops again, but he’s committed. It works, or it doesn’t.

“Remember how you left me behind on the Normandy? How you told me you’d always love me, and then left me to race to the beam, nearly got yourself killed?”

Shepard frowns. “I’d never leave you behind.”

“Well, you did. You told me you’d never do it again, after. Can you really kill me? Do it, if you can. Put me out of my misery, because it’s killing me to see you this way anyway.” 

Captain Canada closes his eyes, but the blow doesn’t come. The Soldier is staring at him when he opens them, face expressionless. Okay, he isn’t dead, but the lack of affect is worrisome. What now?

He knows what he has to do. Swallowing, he leans in, going against every instinct in his body that begs him to lean back, put up a barrier, keep away. He forces his way towards the man he once called partner, and closes his eyes to lean all the way into the kiss.

And Shepard kisses back, the same plump lips that drove him nuts for years. 

“I remember,” the Soldier whispers when he comes up for air. “I remember you.”

 

Kaidan jerks awake, startling Shepard, who is asleep beside him. He checks them both over; they’re as naked and unharmed as they were when they drifted off. He can still feel the pleasant ache between his cheeks where Shepard made love to him last night. Relief washes over Kaidan, until he realizes what he just dreamt about.

Then he laughs until tears stream down his face.

Shepard comes awake with a frown and stares at his laughing partner, but soon enough he’s giggling as well, even without knowing the story. Kaidan turns to him when he has the breath to do so, and fills Shepard in.

“I just had a dream that I was… uh, Captain America, except I was Captain Canada, of course-”

“Of course.”

“- and Cerberus turned you into the Winter Soldier, except they called you The Spacer Soldier-”

“Kaidan, what the shit.”

“- and oh my god it was terrifying but I should really write a comic book series because it was brilliant too.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure. Can we go back to sleep now?”

“Sure. Sorry, it was just too silly.”

Shepard snuggles up behind him as he lays back down. “You’re definitely a silly guy.  _ My _ silly guy. Now hush yourself and go to sleep. You can write your comic in the morning.”

They giggle for another minute, but soon sleep takes them again. This time, Kaidan dreams of bacon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was her idea! Blame her! :D
> 
> Thanks to ellebee for the read-through. You rock!


End file.
